Many synthetic, cloth-like materials are used in protective garments of one type or another. These materials are conventionally thermoplastic and formed in woven and non-woven configurations. These synthetic cloth-like materials include "Tyvek" which is a trademark of E. I. Du Pont de Nemours and Co., Wilmington, Del. 19898; "Duraguard" and "Safeguard" which are trademarks of Kimberly Clark Corp., Roswell, Ga. 30076; "Celestra" which is a trademark of Crown Zellerback Corp., Washougal, Wash. 98671; and "Duralace" which is a trademark of Chicopee Manufacturing Co., Chicopee, Ga. 30501. These materials are utilized as substitutes for cloth and pulp-paper in disposable clothes for medical, industrial and retail markets, as well as for other purposes.
In addition to the foregoing, laminated materials comprising a film and a substrate are also known in protective garments. As described in Goldstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,851, materials such as "Tyvek" are conventionally laminated to a film of polyethylene, for example, and made into protective garments.